


証

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: hyal - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	証

*hyal  


  


*文中所有关于占星学的部分都是我搜的资料不确保正确

  


*短打

  


*清水

  


*糖

  


*可以看作ヒーロー的番外

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


小森隼总说，白滨是他生命里的一颗最明亮的启明星。

  


不是夜晚的那颗似乎更容易见到的长庚星，对他来说；天刚破晓时的那颗启明星才更为珍贵，在才苏醒不久的日光中显得格外耀眼的那颗星——就这样日复一日，年复一年地指引着前行的方向。

  


白滨也总是这么回答他：

  


如果自己是一颗点破了黑夜的启明星的话，小森就一定是能够包容一切的宇宙。自己出现在他身边的事情是这个世界必然的定律。

  


说白了，白滨并不相信星星这种东西，并且希望能让小森看清现实。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


17:00

  


今天的小森在舞蹈部的训练结束之后匆匆忙忙地背着包就准备离开。

  


“今天天文部有难得的活动噢！亚岚君要来吗？”

  


小森说话的时候嘴里还吐着白气，笑容看上去却像是要把冷气都融化掉一样。

  


白滨手里捏着一瓶冰水和一条明显用旧了的毛巾，在初冬不合时宜地冒着满头大汗。

  


“我就算了吧，新舞还没练熟呢，我自个加练会儿。”

  


“好吧...那亚岚君加油！我很期待前辈下次的演出！”

  


一如既往接收了小森的应援的白滨开始了一如既往的加练。

  


总是在这种时候，他很羡慕小森这样的人。

  


记动作又快又好，正式上场也不会因为紧张出差错，偶尔能帮忙编个舞...

  


越想他越觉得心烦了，于是随手一擦脸上的汗便继续练起了舞。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


17:30

  


小森一个人坐在天文部的部室里，坐在大量纸箱堆成的垃圾堆里翻看着前辈们留下的笔记。

  


“果然没错...应该就是这几天了。”

  


他拿着笔记和手机，走上了天台。

  


戴上耳机，放着白滨正在练习的那首曲子。

  


——没想到前辈居然不擅长抒情曲。

  


一开始虽然因为这件事有些惊讶，但后来他便发现了，自己喜欢的前辈并不是天才型选手。

  


在自己加入舞蹈部之前，在自己进入高中之前，在更多更多小森隼的视线所看不到的地方，白滨做了太多太多他看不见的努力。

  


想到这里，他深吸了口气，呈大字型瘫倒在了地上。

  


自己接手了这个曾经辉煌但现在已经空无一人面临废部的社团，其实也是为了和前辈一起看更多更美的景色。

  


等小森再睁开眼的时候，黄昏已经变成了深邃的黑夜了。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


19:00

  


白滨回到家的时候已经晚上七点多了。

  


他先是洗了个澡，在释放了一天紧绷的弦之后照常准备找小森在line上聊天。

  


“我之前跳舞的视频你录了吗。”

  


“嗯。我今天走之前最后拍的那个对吧？”

  


“...视频发送中...”

  


“...OK！”

  


“不愧是你。”

  


“多谢夸奖！”

  


“在干嘛。”

  


“在学校天台上。”

  


“？”

  


“天文部的活动啦，我不是邀请过亚岚君了吗？”

  


“这么一说好像是...”

  


“来吗？”

  


“这么晚了...什么活动要呆到这个点？”

  


“晚倒是没关系，我已经跟学校提交过住宿申请了噢。”

  


“？敢情你直接不回家了。”

  


“反正明天是周六嘛——”

  


“所以到底是要干嘛？”

  


“等凌晨的流星雨，狮子座流星雨。”

  


小森看最后一条消息已读之后就再没有回音了，有些失望，回到部室把一台同样老旧的相机挖了出来。

  


“用这个能拍到吗...”

  


“不过连是不是今晚也不确定吧——”

  


小森摆弄了一会儿相机，便决定随机应变，把相机丢一边去了。

  


他打开2ch，看到大家都在讨论今天的流星雨。

  


似乎今晚还是33年一遇的高峰期，这可让他太激动了。

  


虽然没有前辈还是不能达到激动的最高潮——。

  


小森这么想着，在一旁百无聊赖地刷着手机的时候，天台的门被打开了，白滨气喘吁吁地跑了过来。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


21:00

  


“我们要等到几点啊。”

  


白滨看了一眼身旁呆呆看着天空的小森。

  


“预报说是凌晨一点来着。”

  


“睡着了怎么办。”

  


“没事！我专门设定了十多个闹钟来提醒自己！”

  


“...”

  


“我们为什么不在部室等。”

  


“万一提早出来了就来不及了，据说流星雨的速度很快噢。”

  


“还好我给你带了件大衣...不然你别是看到流星雨前就要冻死在这。”

  


“这还是不会的啦，我自认身体素质还是可以的。”

  


“说到底，你那本日志一样的东西是什么啊...”

  


白滨把小森一直在反复翻看的笔记本抢了去，上面密密麻麻地写了很多关于星座的事情。

  


“这是天文部的前辈留下来的观察日志。以前真的很多人都喜欢天文学啊。”

  


小森抬头，可惜天上没有他想看到的景象，甚至连颗星星都见不着。

  


他慢慢走到天台边上，低头，看到的是繁荣的彩虹色的东京。

  


“我们还没有一起度过过在东京的夜晚吧。”

  


白滨走到小森身旁，和他一起盯着难得的夜景，就像要把所有景色吸进眼中那样。

  


“咔嚓”！

  


小森不知什么时候把相机捡了起来，迅速拍下了一张与平常不同的夜景图。

  


“为什么要拍啊？”

  


“因为这是我和亚岚君第一次看的东京的夜景啊。”

  


风把白滨的头发吹乱了，站在小森的角度看不到他的表情。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


24:00

  


——

  


“亚岚君！你快出来看！”

  


睡梦中的亚岚被摇得厉害，翻了个身表示自己不想理睬对方。

  


“今天练习也很累了，隼也早点睡吧。”

  


隼叹了口气，“嗯，那亚岚君晚安。”

  


他看了眼墙上的日历，和已经被划去的九天。

  


“合宿也要结束了吗...”

  


隼把亚岚的快掉到地上的被子捡了起来，顺带帮他掖了掖被角，轻轻带上门离开了。

  


他坐在大片的草地上，凝视着还空无一物的夜空。

  


这夜空有着城市的夜空所没有的纯净——天上的星星点点都看得清清楚楚，每一颗都闪着独特的光。

  


和这些星星不同，隼有些落寞地盯着远方。

  


他还没有想好到底要不要去东京，他也并不想失去亚岚——

  


而他视线里突然出现的那一闪突然吸走了他的全部注意力，接着就又有了好几闪快速落下。

  


这是让隼美得挪不开眼的景。

  


似乎是星星在他的身边低语了什么产生的结果，又似乎是他自己冥冥之中得到了什么的力量。

  


他回到宿舍，把最后一天的日期用笔划去，钻进了他的被窝。

  


“对不起，亚岚君。”

  


闭上眼，流星又映在了眼皮底。

  


流星就这样留在了小森少年的心中，直到现在。

  


他说是那颗流星然后他做出了这辈子都不会后悔的决断。

  


——

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


1:00

  


两人抱腿坐着，紧紧靠在一起。

  


“一般来说，流星的数目为每小时10至15颗，每年都可能会有，但狮子座流星雨平均每33或34年会迎来一次高峰期，流星数目可超过每小时数千颗...”

  


白滨抬起头，看见了他从未见过的绝景。

  


——...

  


流星雨如约而至了。

  


他连话也说不出来，更想不起来把小森叫醒。

  


这是让白滨美得挪不开眼的景。

  


他似乎想起了合宿最后一天前的晚上，隼很兴奋地叫过他。

  


那个时候他要干什么呢...

  


白滨无从得知，他也不会去问，但过了一天他便从小森那里听到了他要上京的消息。

  


于是听到了这个消息的自己也毅然决然离开了家。

  


他看着眼前的绝景，似乎明白了小森之所以会做出决断的原因了。

  


“咔嚓”！

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


5:00

  


小森醒了。

  


看着自己身上的毛毯，他愣了一会儿，才意识到自己错过了流星雨。

  


“啊...本来还想拍下来发给天文部前辈的呢。”

  


“没事啊。”

  


白滨从板凳上坐起来，摆弄了一会儿相机，拿到小森旁边给他看。

  


——...

  


“怎么样？”

  


“很美，真的很美很美。比我以前看过的好看千万倍...”

  


“星星...真的是大自然的魔法啊...”

  


白滨盯着还未破晓的天空，眼中浮现出昨晚的景象，坚定了自己要在选择的路上走下去的决心，坚定了自己要守护对方的决心——

  


“不过还是挺可惜的，在这里看不到启明星呢——就算有也要在更开阔的地方才行。”

  


小森继续翻着日志。

  


“那下次就一起去看吧。从第一次一起看的东京夜景开始，去看更多更多属于白滨亚岚和小森隼的景色吧。”


End file.
